


‘Cause i’m so into you.

by Mintyxxchuu



Series: Secret lovers [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Bad Boy Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I do not know how to tag, M/M, Making Out, Orphanage, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Development, Secret Relationship, Shy Choi Soobin, implied taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: "Want to get out of here?,"It was a crazy question. But Soobin must have been more drunk than he thought, because he answered without a heartbeat."Yes,"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Secret lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020294
Comments: 18
Kudos: 286





	‘Cause i’m so into you.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited!
> 
> Some of you requested for a part two so i did it <3  
> It seems rushed thought but i still hope you liked it <3
> 
> Thank you >.<

If people had asked Choi Soobin about his future in early 2019, he'd say "maybe survive university and find a good job". There was never a plan to find a lover and imagine a life with them. He was never the romantic type, a realistic introvert who keeps to himself—that's him alright.

But came a fateful day where he was walking past an orphanage far from campus as he was visiting some middle school friends and his eyes caught something neon yellow moving on the front yard which caused him to stop in the middle of the street.

Because surely, his eyes were playing with him?

The neon yellow belonged to someone's head and that someone is notoriously known to be the bad boy of his university but rather than the normally cold face, Soobin is mesmerized by the beautiful smile gracing Yeonjun's lips as he fooled around with some orphans on the grass.

It was an intriguing sight and one Soobin can't believe he had witnessed. So, the bad boy does have emotions. He had thought in awe as a loud charming sound escaped Yeonjun's mouth and he realized with a jolt that it was a laugh.

Choi Yeonjun was laughing? What a miracle.

He must have stared a bit too long because time suddenly slowed and Yeonjun's eyes shifted from the orphans to him standing like an idiot on the middle of the street. Soobin flinched, seeing the smile completely slipped off Yeonjun's face and he thought he was going to get beaten up or something. It can't be that Yeonjun recognize him? Soobin was basically a wallflower, despite what his friends had said about his subtle popularity.

To his surprise, Yeonjun quickly averted his gaze with another smile he'd never seen before. Is that a shy smile? Soobin thought but shook his head before he'd go over to investigate. Yeonjun is still bad news. His head reprimanded.

Ignoring his burning curiosity, Soobin walked away as if nothing happened.

Soobin thought it'd be the end of their interaction but he found himself meeting the bad boy the next weekend.

Honestly, Soobin would've rather be caught dead than be found socializing in a party a bunch of sororities were throwing but he caved into peer pressure and here he was, standing awkwardly with a cup of alcohol in the corner while said peers danced around him.

Soobin was getting bored and he had no intention to get drunk. It's not his thing. He'd rather watch some Netflix movies and sleep off his weekend. Tempted to do so.

But again, a flash of neon moved in the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but look.

His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw Yeonjun in the flash again. However, there wasn't any smile on his face and his body is tensed as he avoided people crashing into his body idly while seemingly trying to go to the hallway across the room.

Soobin doesn't know what dumb luck he'd gotten but Yeonjun suddenly caught his eyes and he saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. To his horror, the intimidating male started making way to him and Soobin held his breath. He should've run. Maybe scream bloody murder? But his body is frozen.

In a blink of the eye, Yeonjun is standing next to him, only a few inches apart and Soobin could feel his warmth radiating off him. And out of the thousands things Yeonjun could've said to him, he never expected it to be—

"Want to get out of here?,"

It was a crazy question. But Soobin must have been more drunk than he thought, because he answered without a heartbeat.

"Yes,"

The night ended up with them in Yeonjun's apartment, cuddled up under his blankets as they watched a Netflix movie. They had talked and Soobin had seen Yeonjun in a different light. They even exchanged numbers and Soobin was promised another hang out like this.

He had gotten addicted to the enigma that is Choi Yeonjun.

Slowly, they became closer; exchanging messages and calling each other late at night when they couldn't sleep. All done in the shadows, away from the prying eyes of the public.

Soobin began peeling away Yeonjun's sides like an adventurer seeking his next treasure. It was exciting. One moment Yeonjun could scare him shitless with his glare and the other he'd have a puddle of giggles in his arms. Yeonjun is clearly new territory, one that caused his heart to race faster than it had ever done for anybody.

But Soobin found that he didn't mind. He loved the adrenaline. He loved the private moments they had. He loved how he was the only one who got to see these sides of Yeonjun.

His heart had fallen the moment their eyes had met at the orphanage.

'I'm so into you, I can barely breathe

And all I wanna do is to fall in deep

But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line

So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey'

Ariana Grande's song melted into background as they sat in Soobin's living room. Yeonjun had come over with the intention to study but instead, they had put on their playlist and fooled around.

Their fooling around had ended with Yeonjun's back on the sofa and Soobin's head over his chest as they lazily cuddled up on the sofa.

'Oh baby, look what you started

The temperature's rising in here

Is this gonna happen?

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move

Before I make a move'

"Soobinie," Yeonjun murmured and the boy lazily hummed as he propped his head up to meet the older's eyes. The same eyes had a gleam of something in them, dangerously alluring and tension rose, almost choking Soobin from the suddenness.

'So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it

A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it

A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body

'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you'

"Kiss me?," Soobin blurted and he blushed, immediately knowing he had voiced out his dying thought. Yeonjun smirked, making him feel weak out of the sudden.

"Should've said that earlier," The older whispered and leaned forward. His lips hovered over Soobin's in a teasing manner and it irritated the boy. He growled and greedily swooped in then captured Yeonjun's lips with his own.

'Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret

A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it

A little less conversation and a little more touch my body

'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah'

Their need of oxygen came over and the pair pulled away, heaving. In a moment of sudden courage, Soobin moved and kissed Yeonjun's chest right over his heart. It was intimate and when he raised his head, he was greeted with a beautiful scarlett all over the boy's face.

It pushed Soobin's confidence and he placed a hand over the older's heart, feeling it racing underneath his touch and his shirt. Soobin smirked, meeting Yeonjun's eyes teasingly.

"Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you," he sang along, hoping that Yeonjun would understand what he's saying. The older didn't disappoint when he hooked his arm around his waist and— Soobin squeaked—flipped them over. How Yeonjun had done in on his tiny sofa had slipped his mind the moment he realized that Yeonjun was hovering over him; straddling him and pinning both his hands above his head.

"I honestly have been watching you for a while, Soobin. Even before at the orphanage—," He recalled the older saying that he volunteered there on certain weekends before his thoughts scrambled the moment Yeonjun dipped down and they were a breath away. "—i have always been into you and if you're following Ari's song here, i wouldn't mind keeping it on the down low either,"

Soobin raised an eyebrow. "You feel the same way but you want to keep us a secret?," he asked. Yeonjun rolled his eyes removing his hands so that Soobin could move his. Soobin's hands landed on Yeonjun's waist to keep him above him. It was anuncomfortable position but Soobin didn't want to move them.

"No, if i could, i'd love to announce about us to the world but i also know for a fact that you hate attention," he said a-matter-of-factly and Soobin remembered that Yeonjun drew attention where ever he goes. "I'm not ashamed of you. I would never be. I care for your comfort and safety. One day, we'll go public. Unless you want to immediately annouce tbat we're hopelessly in love with each other?,"

Soobin thought of the reaction of the studentsa and shuddered at the thought of prodding attention that comes with a public relationship. Worst, what if the obsessive shippers started stalking them?

"Okay fine, let's keep it on the down low. Wait— i love how that we discussed about our relationship that we haven't established yet before confessing our hearts out," Soobin giggled and Yeonjun swooped in to kiss his dimple.

"We're one of a kind, Choi Soobin. And didn't you listen? I basically said that i had my eyes on you for a long time," Yeonjun said. Soobin smirked as he leaned forward and stole a kiss. His grip on Yeonjun's waist were firm as if to convey his emotions.

"I know. I just want to hear you say that again," Soobin whispered and Yeonjun scoffed, a playful smirk on his face.

"Alright, Mr Choi. Be my boyfriend?," he asked. And Soobin rolled his eyes.

"I'd be insane to say no and i'm sane so obviously yes," He teased and Yeonjun huffed.

"You're mine now," the older whispered and before Soobin could retaliate, he ducked and their lips clashed— catching him by surprise but he didn't complain.

And that is how Soobin found the one.

It's as simple as that. A cliche story in the form of a tall and shy flower boy with an intimidating bad boy.

A year flew by and their relationship was flourishing. Closed calls happened but nobody suspected anything.

That is until the great 'Google meet' incident.

"Hyung, everyone is talking about it," Soobin whines and buries his face in the pillow. He had opened the university's page and their relationship is all over the comments and posts. He hears a chuckle and feels his phone getting pulled out of his grasp. He weakly protests.

"The good side is that nobody is going to hit on either of us," Yeonjun says in an upbeat tone. Soobin grunts but didn't remove his face from the pillow. He feels Yeonjun's fingers carding through his hair. "Or are you ashamed of us..?,"

Soobin immediately throws up his head and pushes away the pillow. "No i'm—,"

"I was joking, binnie," Yeonjun says lightheartedly. Soobin frowns and takes his hand before moving it over his chest. His heart races under Yeonjun's touch.

"I don't ever want you to think that i'm embarassed of you. I love you. I choose you. I'll keep choosing you," he says passionately. Yeonjun blinks, his cheeks reddening before his gaze softens.

"You know i love you too and i'll choose you over and over again if i could," Yeonjun says earnestly. Soobin lets out a sigh of relief before he removes the older's hand and scoots closer to the older.

"What's our next move?," Soobin asks curiously. Yeonjun shrugs.

"Live our lives i guess. We're in the middle of a pandemic. I doubt anyone would want to stalk us—," Yeonjun smirks and Soobin's face burns when he had naively told the older his concerns over obsessive shippers in the past. "—so don't worry that pretty head of yours,"

Soobin smirks. "So you think i'm pretty?," he teases. Yeonjun snorts and looks away.

"I ain't ever seen two pretty best friends, one of them always gotta be ugly," The older blurts and Soobin's smirk widens.

"Lucky for us, we're boyfriends," he says almost seductively and Yeonjun scoffs.

"Lucky indeed,"

A new instagram notification from @DanielXhoi!

A picture is uploaded.

It was a close up of a boy with blue hair being cuddled up by Yeonjun. The boy is in deep sleep but Yeonjun was caught in mid-laugh. It was an intimate picture and basically a confirmation to the rumours.

It was captioned with, i'm so into you.

It garners around more than 10000 likes.

Comments:

@TyunKing

Yucks.

^

In reply to @TyunKing

@Beomiz

Could've been us but you're playing 😒

@NingKai

CUTE. My parents everyone!!

^

In reply to @NingKai

@DanielXhoi

When did we adopt you..?

@Binnie

HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK?

^

In reply to @Binnie

@DanielXhoi

Hehe. Ily ❤️

^

In reply to @DanielXhoi

@Binnie

Couch. And ily2 😒

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Follow me on twt @miintaexty


End file.
